Jon Connington
Lord Jon Connington was the head of House Connington and briefly served as the Hand of the King during the reign of Aerys II Targaryen. Growing up as a squire in King's Landing, he became one of the few close friends of Rhaegar Targaryen. It is implied that he was in love with Rhaegar, as he refers to Rhaegar as his "Silver Prince." This theory is supported by Connington's distaste for Elia Martell, Rhaegar's wife. Connington is a POV character in A Dance with Dragons. History Jon Connington was the only son of Armond Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost, and his wife.Jon served as a squire in King's Landing, first alongside Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and later for the crown prince.Jon was the most headstrong of the lordlings around Rhaegar.During a time when his father was still alive, Rhaegar visited Griffin's Roost upon returning from a trip to Dorne, and visited the tallest tower of the castle with Jon.When his father died, Jon inherited the rule to Griffin's Roost, and named his cousin, Ser Ronald Connington, as castellan when he left to serve at King's Landing.In 280 AC, Jon was present for the wedding of Rhaegar to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne.In 281 AC, Jon was present at the tourney at Harrenhal, where he danced with Ashara Dayne.In a tourney at Storm's End, he was unhorsed by Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard.During a time when his father was still alive, Rhaegar visited Griffin's Roost upon returning from a trip to Dorne, and visited the tallest tower of the castle with Jon.When his father died, Jon inherited the rule to Griffin's Roost, and named his cousin, Ser Ronald Connington, as castellan when he left to serve at King's Landing.In 280 AC, Jon was present for the wedding of Rhaegar to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne.In 281 AC, Jon was present at the tourney at Harrenhal, where he danced with Ashara Dayne.In a tourney at Storm's End, he was unhorsed by Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard.During Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys II Targaryen dismissed his Hand of the King, Lord Owen Merryweather, believing him ineffectual and suspecting foul play by Owen in favor of the rebels.To match Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and one of the leaders of the rebellion, Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous as his next Hand, and so named Jon to the office.Jon promised King Aerys he would deliver Robert's head, and he led an army into the field. After the Battle of Ashford, Jon took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army and tracked him to Stoney Sept in the riverlands. Offering rewards and putting hostages in crow cages,Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search for Robert. They were unable to locate him before his rebel allies, Lords Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully, arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Jon and his forces. Lord Connington fought back fiercely, killing Lord Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Ser Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully. Robert's Rebellion During Robert's Rebellion, King Aerys II Targaryen dismissed his Hand of the King, Lord Owen Merryweather, believing him ineffectual and suspecting foul play by Owen in favor of the rebels.To match Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and one of the leaders of the rebellion, Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous as his next Hand, and so named Jon to the office.Lord Tywin Lannister, a former Hand to Aerys, considered Jon too young and impetuous.Jon promised King Aerys he would deliver Robert's head,and he led an army into the field. After the Battle of Ashford, Jon took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army and tracked him to Stoney Sept in the riverlands. Offering rewards and putting hostages in crow cages,Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search for Robert. They were unable to locate him before his rebel allies, Lords Eddard Stark and Hoster Tully, arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Jon and his forces. Lord Connington fought back fiercely, killing Lord Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Ser Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully.Nearly slain by Robert at the town's sept,Jon retreated when he saw that the Battle of the Bells was lost. Notes and References Category:House Connington Connington, Jon Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Hand of the King Category:Storm Lords Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:Retainers of Aegon Targaryen Category:Retainers of Aerys II Targaryen Category:Members of the Golden Company